<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Extra: Sharing the same bed by Lica_K</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26618572">Extra: Sharing the same bed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lica_K/pseuds/Lica_K'>Lica_K</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The story of Dylan and Cliff [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Death Stranding (Video Games), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>CLIFAN, Cute moment between Dylan and Cliff, Extra fic, It happens right after "Lullaby", M/M, Suggestion made by a reader on twitter, short fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:01:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26618572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lica_K/pseuds/Lica_K</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Looking at the only bed in the hotel room, Dylan started to think maybe this whole running away idea was going to be more complicated that he had imagined.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clifford Unger/Dylan Ethan Wright, Sam Porter Bridges &amp; Clifford Unger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The story of Dylan and Cliff [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Extra: Sharing the same bed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>"I'm thinking of Cliff and Dylan had to share a bed when they was on the run with baby Sam" by murasaki. A friend/reader of mine made this suggestion that gave me the opportunity of writing this extra moment between Dylan and Cliff.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Looking at the only bed in the hotel room, Dylan started to think maybe this whole running away idea was going to be more complicated that he had imagined. Was he really about to share a bed with Cliff for a whole night? A whole night? And how was he supposed to deal with this?</p><p>Honestly he still felt embarrassed with the memory of having fallen asleep with his head resting on Cliff's shoulder when asked to sing that lullaby. Cliff didn't seem bothered by it at all &amp; this only made Dylan more aware of the difference between their feelings for each other.</p><p>"You can have the bed" said Cliff interrupting Dylan's thoughts "I'm going to sleep on the floor." Surprised by that, Dylan immediately replied "What? Why should you do that? No way. You &amp; the little one can have the bed. I can sleep on the floor or in the chair. I don't mind-"</p><p>"But I do" Cliff interrupted "You should sleep comfortably on a bed. Especially since it was me who dragged u into this" they look at each other's "Don't worry about me. I'm much more used to sleep on the floor than u are. Soldiers have to adapt in anywhere &amp; in any situation."</p><p>"And you're no longer a soldier, Cliff" insisted Dylan serious "And please don't say you dragged me into this. I'm here because I want to. It was my choice. Since the beginning. You know that" he sighed, lying on the bed "Now stop talking nonsense &amp; let's all sleep in bed, okay?"</p><p>With baby Sam sleeping on the center of the bed, being protected from falling out by both of them, Dylan started to try to sleep. "You don't seem to me to be the type who likes to share a bed" Dylan looked at Cliff, who was watching his son letting the baby hold his fingers.</p><p>Dylan laughed softly "Well you're not wrong about that. I like to have my own space but there will always be exceptions" closed his eyes &amp; smiled "There was one time me &amp; my brothers share a bed. We were younger. It was really uncomfortable &amp; the bed was small but it was great."</p><p>"Why you &amp; your brothers had to share a bed?" asked Cliff looking at him with curiosity &amp; kindness. Dylan continues to tell the story &amp; realizes Cliff was trying to make him feel comfortable enough to fall sleep. He only noticed this when wake up in the morning by Sam's laughs.</p><p>Bonus: Cliff is the first to wake up &amp; for a long minutes he just stares at his baby boy &amp; Dylan asleep. This is the second time Cliff see Dylan's face when he's sleeping. He looks so young, calm &amp; serene that Cliff smiles thinking both of them had made the right choice.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>